Dunkler Himmel (Sunny)/5
DIE FRÜHEN SONNENSTRAHLEN kitzelten Nachtschweif sanft in der feinen Nase und sie bemühte sich vergebens, wieder einzuschlafen. Sie drückte die grünen Augen so fest wie möglich zu, aber es hatte leider keinen Sinn. An diesem kalten Morgen würde sie wohl nicht mehr in der angenehmen Welt der Träume versinken können. Es nervte sie extrem, dass sie aufstehen musste, weil selbst die Morgenpatrouille noch nicht draußen im schattigen Wald umherzog, und als sie müde in die tief stehende Sonne blinzelte, entdeckte sie verwundert den silbernen Mond, der sich mit ihr den leuchtend blauen Himmel teilte. Aus dem großen Kriegerbau tönte ein grässliches, gleichmäßiges Geräusch und sie stöhnte gereizt auf. Schnarcht Fuchsschweif schon wieder?, vermutete sie wütend. Bei ihm hat man nie Ruhe! Kein Wunder, dass ich aufgewacht bin! Da fuhr ihr ein besorgter Gedanke durch den Kopf und ihr weiches Nackenfell stellte sich beunruhigt auf. Wie haben sich die Anführer wohl gestern über Schneepfote entschieden? Sie war leider zu erschöpft gewesen, um bei Mondhoch noch nachzuschauen, ob die schüchterne Königin bei der von der Großen Versammlung heimkehrenden Patrouille dabei gewesen war. Dummerweise hatte sie es auch gar nicht bemerkt, als die FeuerClan-Katzen sich schleichend in ihre gemütlichen Nester zurückgezogen hatten. Oder glücklicherweise, weil sie so noch etwas mehr wertvollen Schlaf bekommen hatte. Trotzdem hoffe ich wirklich, dass wir Schneepfote behalten dürfen. Sie ist zwar kein Gegenstand oder so, den man sich nehmen kann, wenn man will, aber sie ist wichtig für den Clan. Junge sind immer gut und aus ihr könnte eines Tages eine vielversprechende Kriegerin werden. Nachtschweif verzog mitleidig das Gesicht. Was würde nur aus Ampferpfote werden, wenn der WasserClan sie mitnehmen würde? Es würde ihm doch das Herz brechen, wenn sie gehen müsste! Der langhaarige, grau-weiße Kater war ihr junger Gefährte und hatte bis vor Kurzem noch mit ihr zusammen in einem kleinen, stickigen Zweibeinerbau gelebt. Aber … wollte ihn der WasserClan nicht auch haben? Nein! Das war doch dumm! Er hatte nichts mit den stinkenden WasserClan-Katzen zu tun, außer dass seine zierliche Gefährtin die Tochter von einem Krieger von ihnen war. Nachtschweif schüttelte sich eilig und vertrieb die düsteren und unnötigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Ich darf mir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich sollte nach Lichtpfote sehen. Sie hatte die große, aufgeweckte Kätzin glatt vergessen und jetzt erfüllte grausame Sorge sie. Was, wenn sie aufgrund der tiefen Bisswunde an ihrer Flanke gestorben war? Hatte Schwefelnacht auch wirklich gut für sie gesorgt, als die FeuerClan-Patrouille so lange beim Großen Felsen gewesen war? Taunase und Schimmerpfote waren wirklich leichtsinnig gewesen, als sie beide stur darauf bestanden hatten, mitzukommen. Träge richtete die rabenschwarze Kriegerin sich auf, schüttelte sich langsam weiche Moosfetzen aus dem seidigen Fell, streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte einmal lange. Sie tappte verschlafen in die Richtung des Ausgangs des riesigen Kriegerbaus, stolperte dabei jedoch beinahe über Flockenschweifs buschigen Schwanz und fauchte verärgert. Als sie auf die absolut leere Lichtung trat, fuhr ihr die eisige Kälte unter den dichten Pelz und sie plusterte ihn frierend auf. Vorsichtig steckte die den Kopf durch den trockenen Brombeervorhang des runden Heilerbaus, sah aber seltsamerweise nur Taunase, die zusammengerollt und sanft schnarchend in ihrem weichen Nest schlief. Nachtschweif machte sich verstohlen auf zum großen Krankenlager, das sich weiter hinten hinter einem schmalen Schlitz in der kalten Felswand verbarg und die verletzlichen, kranken Katzen beherbergte. Schimmerpfote saß gerade tief gebeugt über ihrer Clan-Gefährtin und trug mit der rauen Zunge eine intensiv riechende, grüne Kräuterpaste auf ihrer von getrocknetem Blut verklebten Schulter auf. Auf ihrer sich kaum und unregelmäßig hebenden und senkenden Flanke befand sich ebenfalls ein dickflüssiger Schleim aus irgendwelchen frischen Pflanzen unter einer dichten Schicht aus weißen Spinnweben. Lichtpfotes gesprenkelte Augen waren geschlossen und ihr hübsches Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Die arme! Nachtschweif war entsetzt und Mitleid erfüllte sie sofort. Das hatte sie doch wirklich nicht verdient … „Hallo, Nachtschweif“, begrüßte die Heilerschülerin sie dann freundlich und überrascht und ließ ihr zum Glück auch keine Zeit, um weiter darüber zu grübeln. „Ist irgendwas? Wurdest du wieder angegriffen?“ Nachtschweif schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Dem SternenClan sei Dank, dass ich das nicht auch noch ertragen muss. Sie wollte der jungen Kätzin nicht noch mehr unangenehme Arbeit machen, als sie ohnehin schon hatte. „Nein, ich wollte Lichtpfote sehen. Wann ist sie wieder gesund?“ Ihr buschiger Schwanz strich unbehaglich hin und her und sie hatte Angst vor Schimmerpfotes Antwort. Ein kalter Schauder jagte rasch ihren Rücken hinunter. Was, wenn es nun ‚nie mehr‘ hieß? Die kurzhaarige, graue Kätzin ließ sich lange Zeit und Nachtschweif befürchtete, sie würde bis zur nächsten Großen Versammlung warten müssen. Mit jedem weiteren unangenehmen Herzschlag, der verstrich, wuchs ihre Ungeduld und ihre blanke Angst. Doch dann zuckte eins der dreieckigen Ohren der Kätzin verwirrt. So schlimm war die Antwort wohl doch nicht. „Es läuft super“, berichtete sie stolz und reckte die weiche Brust weit nach vorne. „Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Infektionen und ihre Wunden heilen schnell. Jetzt geht es ihr zwar noch nicht allzu gut, aber im Gegensatz zu gestern ist sie schon ziemlich gesund.“ In ihren klaren, türkisgrünen Augen leuchtete ein kleines bisschen Belustigung auf. Erleichtert atmete die schwarze Kriegerin auf, als Lichtpfote plötzlich zögernd und ächzend vor Schmerzen die schönen Augen öffnete. Sie waren matt und spiegelten ihren äußerst schlechten Zustand wider, aber bei Nachtschweifs Anblick huschte ein erfreuter Ausdruck über ihr flauschiges Gesicht. „Du bist da“, flüsterte sie glücklich und ihre sonst zarte Stimme war rau. Warum war dieser SternenClan-verdammte Fuchs nur hier?, schimpfte sie in Gedanken. „Ich bin da“, bestätigte sie sanft und strich dem ehemaligen Hauskätzchen sachte mit dem dicken Schwanz über ein kleines Ohr. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Ich frage mich, warum Echostern sie überhaupt aufgenommen hat, wunderte sie sich nachdenklich. Es passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr, einfach vier Hauskätzchen auf einmal in ihren Clan zu lassen. Klar, ich habe sie hierhergebracht, aber … schon am zweiten Tag wurde eine von ihnen so stark verletzt, dass sie fast gestorben wäre! Hätte sie ihren Zweibeinerbau nie verlassen, wäre sie jetzt gesund und munter! Besorgt blickte sie auf die neue Schülerin herab. Echostern wirkte etwas gezwungen, als ich mit ihnen im Anführerbau war, doch es ist trotzdem nicht ihre Art, so viele verweichlichte, unerfahrene Katzen sofort zu Schülern zu ernennen. Sie hätten ja wenigstens erst einmal nur im Lager bleiben können, damit der FeuerClan sie besser kennenlernt und die Anführerin besser entscheiden kann, wer als Mentor zu ihnen passen würde. Zweifel regten sich leicht in ihrem Bauch. Was ist, wenn ich gar nicht zu Ampferpfote passe? Wenn ich ihn falsch ausbilde und ihm etwas gleich Schlimmes wie das hier zustößt? Lichtpfote riss sie kläglich wieder in ihr enges Lager zurück. „Mir tut alles weh, besonders meine Seite“, berichtete sie mit einer unbehaglichen Grimasse. „Na ja … sind wenigstens Ampferpfote und Giftpfote gesund? Ich hoffe, ich konnte sie vor dem Fuchs retten, sonst wäre das alles hier umsonst gewesen.“ Ihre goldenen Augen schauten kurz bedauernd die grünen Kräuter an, die ihr seidiges Fell verklebten. Sie konnte sie vor dem Fuchs retten? Überrascht stellte Nachtschweif die weichen Ohren auf. „Ja … ihnen geht es so gut, dass sie gestern mit auf die Große Versammlung gekommen sind.“ Wenn sie den Fuchs vertrieben hat und dabei ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat … Sie blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. „Im Herzen bist du eine wahre Kriegerin, Lichtpfote“, verkündete sie lobend. Sie war anders als jedes dumme Hauskätzchen, das sie bisher kennengelernt hatte. Nun verstand die schwarze Kätzin zum Teil, warum Echostern sie bereitwillig aufgenommen hatte. Lichtpfote brachte ein ruckelndes, unsicheres Schnurren hervor, dann fielen ihre schweren Augenlider müde wieder zu und ihr Kopf sackte rücklings in ihr weiches Moosnest, während sie laut anfing, zu schnarchen. Nachtschweifs Schnurrhaare zuckten belustigt, sie schlich sich leise wieder aus der kühlen Höhle und winkte Schimmerpfote mit dem buschigen Schwanz entschuldigend zu. Als sie wieder auf die fast leere Lichtung trat, konnte sie Donnerjunges und Schlangenjunges sehen, wie sie sich aufgebracht vor der warmen Kinderstube zankten, ihre Augen sprühten geradezu Funken. „Hör auf zu denken, dass du der beste Kater in der Kinderstube bist!“, fauchte Schlangenjunges erbost und peitschte mit ihrem langen, dünnen Schwanz ruckartig hin und her. Ihr kurzer Pelz war steil aufgestellt und sie hatte ihre schmale Schnauze so dicht an die ihres Baugefährten herangeschoben, dass ihre weißen Schnurrhaare sich berührten. Um was geht es jetzt schon wieder? Als Nachtschweif beifällig näher tappte, fuhr die junge Kätzin laut fort. „Du bist sogar zwei Monde jünger als ich und meinst, du musst mich andauernd herumkommandieren! Mir reicht es! Kannst du endlich mal anständig werden und nicht so tun, als wärst du der Anführer hier?“ Donnerjunges verengte die blassgrünen Augen wütend zu Schlitzen. „Ich tue doch gar nicht so, als wäre ich der Anführer!“, protestierte er trotzig und zwang Finstermonds Tochter aufdringlich, einen Pfotenschritt zurückzuweichen. „Was denkst du eigentlich? Es war doch nur ein Vorschlag“, blaffte er gereizt, „wenn er dir nicht gefällt, musst du ja nicht mitmachen. Du kannst ja ein Junges sein oder so.“ Um was geht es hier bloß? Natürlich ist Schlangenjunges ein Junges, oder etwa nicht? Und was war wohl Donnerjunges’ Vorschlag? Der feuerrote Kater schnippte zornig mit dem buschigen Schwanz und drehte sich dann schwungvoll um, um arrogant in seinen tiefen Bau zurückzustaksen und Schlangenjunges kalt zurückzulassen. „He, jetzt warte doch mal!“, forderte die verärgert und folgte ihm in ein paar kleinen Sätzen. „Ist ja schon gut! Dann bin ich halt eine Kriegerin. Aber was soll mein Name sein? Schlangenzahn?“ Aufgeregt verschwand sie in der Kinderstube und ihre spitz zulaufende Schwanzspitze wippte bei ihren gleichmäßigen Hüpfern weit auf und ab. Offensichtlich war die kurze Auseinandersetzung schon vergessen. Schlangenzahn? Dachten die beiden Freunde sich etwa ihre Kriegernamen aus? Nachtschweif konnte sich ein fröhliches Schnurren nicht unterdrücken, als sie die kleinen Katzen erfreut quieken hörte und mitbekam, wie Rauchbach verschlafen stöhnte. Ich würde auch nicht so gerne von zwei streitenden Quälgeistern geweckt werden wollen. Echosterns hohe Stimme schallte auf einmal laut durch das gesamte FeuerClan-Lager. „Alle Katzen, die alt genug sind, Beute zu machen, fordere ich auf, sich hier unter dem Feuerstein zu einem Clan-Treffen zu versammeln!“ Warum war sie jetzt schon wach? Und wieso wollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihren Clan-Gefährten sprechen? Konnte das nicht bis Sonnenhoch warten? In keinem der mit dichten Dornenranken ausgestatteten Baue regte sich eine Katze, es drang nur ein leises, entnervtes Murmeln in Nachtschweifs feine Ohren. Im Moment war sie die einzige, die draußen war, zusammen mit ihrer Anführerin, die geduldig auf dem riesigen Felsen über dem langen Heilerbau saß. Nach gefühlt einem Mond kamen Kieselpelz und Löwenflug Seite an Seite aus dem vollen Kriegerbau geschlendert, dicht gefolgt von Blütenschweif, Nebelbach, Fuchsschweif und Hummelpelz. Aus der Kinderstube nebenan führte Rauchbach sanft ihre beiden Jungen und Ziehkinder zu den anderen Clan-Katzen. Wo ist Schneepfote? Blanke Panik kam in Nachtschweif hoch, während sich Federherz und ihr alter Bruder Ginsterfell jammernd zu ihnen gesellten. Windpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Kristallpfote, Himmelpfote, Ampferpfote und Giftpfote kamen aufgeregt aus dem kleinen Schülerbau gehoppelt, Brandpfote, Brombeerpfote und Wacholderpfote folgten träge und etwas langsamer. Honigwolke, Brisenherz und Grasnase schossen in Windeseile aus ihren Nestern, ihre zottigen Pelze waren alle noch mit trockenen Blättern und weichem Moos gespickt. Warum hatten sie es wohl so eilig? Als irgendwann der gesamte FeuerClan erwartungsvoll und verärgert zu der silbern getigerten Kätzin aufblickte, die gähnend auf dem majestätischen Feuerstein hockte, straffte sie erleichtert die Schultern. „Nebelbach, Lilienschweif, Windpfote, Sandherz, Honigwolke, Kristallpfote, Ampferpfote, Funkenpelz, Hummelpelz, Giftpfote, Blütenschweif, Brandpfote, Löwenflug, Taunase, Schimmerpfote und Finstermond waren gestern auf der Großen Versammlung“, hob Echostern mit matten Augen zögernd an. Das ist nichts Neues, seufzte Nachtschweif genervt. Eigentlich waren nie so viele Katzen dabei, aber bei der fuchsherzigen Verhandlung um Schneepfote hatte der große Clan wohl viel Verstärkung gebraucht. „Deswegen wissen sie auch, was passiert ist.“ Die Anführerin ließ den müden Blick ausladend über alle Katzen auf der hellen Lichtung schweifen. „Habichtstern forderte mich auf, die Sache mit Schneepfote zu erklären. Der LuftClan war auf unserer Seite, jedoch ist es später zum Kampf gekommen und der SternenClan hat den Mond versteckt.“ Erschrockenes Tuscheln zog sich durch die breite Menge und Nachtschweif erstarrte. „Es kam zu einem Kampf?“, hauchte sie verzweifelt. Deshalb ist Schneepfote nicht hier! Der SternenClan hat die Katzen frühzeitig nach Hause geschickt und wir mussten sie abgeben? Doch wieso hat Echostern nicht darauf bestanden, sie zu behalten? Wir hätten alles später klären können, statt zu vorschnellen Lösungen zu kommen! Betrübt ließ sie die spitzen Ohren hängen und Mitleid für Ampferpfote kroch durch ihren schwarzen Pelz. Der kleine, grau-weiße Kater kauerte verloren da, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und gesträubtem Fell. Was er wohl davon hielt? Was, wenn er den Clan verlässt und sich dem WasserClan anschließt? Er weiß gar nichts von unseren Regeln und Traditionen! Rasch ließ sie sich neben ihrem entgeisterten Schüler nieder und leckte ihm beruhigend über die weiche Stirn. „Keine Sorge“, murmelte sie tröstend. „Ihr wird nichts passieren.“ Sie hoffte inständig, dass das auch stimmte. „Nun …“, fuhr die Anführerin bestimmt fort und die Katzen wurden augenblicklich still. „Ich habe diese Hauskätzchen nicht ohne einen Grund in meinen Clan gelassen und direkt zu Schülern ernannt.“ Ihr dünner Schwanz strich unschlüssig und parallel zum harten Stein hin und her. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie darüber nach, wie oder ob sie etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. „Mistelkralle, Eibenpelz und Schilfwedel sind auf Schneepfote losgegangen. Meerwirbel konnte sie ein paar Herzschläge weghalten. Dann haben sie sie besiegt und sie ist geflohen. Deshalb habe ich entschieden, fürs Erste nachzugeben und sie dem WasserClan zu überlassen.“ Nach ein paar empörten Schreien stellte sich ihr kurzes Rückenfell ärgerlich auf. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie schwierig das ist. Zum Teil hat Habichtstern ja recht, aber ich habe beschlossen, eine Patrouille zu ihm zu schicken und Schneepfote zurückzuholen.“ Erfreute Jubelrufe. „Nachtschweif, Funkenpelz, Lilienschweif, Himmelpfote, Hummelpelz, Brombeerpfote und Löwenflug, esst bitte ein bisschen Beute vom letzten Sonnenhoch und brecht danach sofort auf.“ Verdutzt richtete Nachtschweif sich auf, bevor Kristallpfote jäh protestierte. „Honigwolke, Wacholderpfote und ich wollen auch mit!“, verkündete sie mit einem herausfordernden Schimmern in den blauen Augen. „Schließlich müssen Wacholderpfote und ich noch viel lernen, und selbst für einen Krieger steht noch viel offen.“ Die beiden Kater zu ihren Seiten nickten bestätigend und peitschten mit den Schwänzen aufgeregt hin und her. Wacholderpfotes schwarzes Fell am Hinterkopf war vor Fröhlichkeit gesträubt. Finstermond, Echosterns Gefährte, schob sich sachte an dieser vorbei und erhob keine Widerrede duldend die tiefe Stimme. „Nein, ihr werdet die Patrouille nicht begleiten, Kristallpfote. Sie ist sowieso schon sehr groß und wir möchten dem WasserClan keine Drohung übermitteln, da sie da sehr sensibel sind. Wenn Habichtstern das vermutet, sind all unsere Chancen vergeudet.“ Er wirkte freundlich und seine grünen Augen waren warm, aber sein barscher Tonfall war hart und endgültig. Warum dürfen meine Mutter, mein Vater und ich mit, aber nicht mein Bruder? Enttäuscht wandte Nachtschweif sich ab und hörte der gezwungenen Unterhaltung zwischen ihren vier Clan-Gefährten nicht mehr zu. Es war wirklich unfair, Funkenpelz und Lilienschweif zum WasserClan zu schicken und Honigwolke kalt zu zwingen, zuhause zu bleiben. Doch was kann ich schon tun? Mir hört ja eh niemand zu. Als ihr auffiel, dass die frühe Versammlung sich aufgelöst hatte, trottete sie missgelaunt zum leeren Frischbeutehaufen und schnappte sich eine alte, verschrumpelte Maus, bevor sie sich gelangweilt zu Löwenflug gesellte. Das kleine Tier schmeckte widerlich und der nächtliche Frost hatte es ekelhaft feucht gemacht, trotzdem befahl sie sich, wenigstens einen anständigen Bissen herunterzuwürgen. In Folge an ein betretenes Schweigen verließen die sieben Katzen schließlich das geschützte Lager des FeuerClans und betraten langsam den lichten Wald. Eine kühle Brise zauste Nachtschweifs langes Kopffell und sie fror entsetzlich. Warum hat sie uns überhaupt so früh losgeschickt, vor der Morgenpatrouille? Das ist doch mäusehirnig! Beleidigt schob sie sich weiter nach vorne, wo Funkenpelz nachdenklich eine Pfote vor die andere setzte und überrascht die kleinen Ohren zu seiner Tochter drehte. „Es ist doch eigentlich logisch, dass der WasserClan Schneepfote zurückhaben wollte“, meinte er gleichgültig und mit amüsiertem Tonfall. „Ich meine, wer will seine Clan-Gefährten nicht in seinem eigenen Clan haben? Ich kann ihn da verstehen.“ Geschickt sprang er über eine hervorstehende, hakenähnliche Wurzel, die aus dem gefrorenen Waldboden ragte. Nachtschweif schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „So einfach geht das nicht“, widersprach sie ungläubig. „Du warst doch auf der Großen Versammlung dabei. Da wurde doch bestimmt erwähnt, dass sie schon so früh von ihren Eltern getrennt wurde, oder etwa nicht?“ Wie kann er das nur denken? Das hätte ich nie von ihm erwartet! Ärger bildete sich kriechend in ihrem Bauch, sie schob ihn jedoch beiseite und versuchte krampfhaft, ihn zu ignorieren. „Sie hat bewiesenes WasserClan-Blut in sich“, erklärte ihr Vater geduldig und sein flaches Gesicht verriet keine Anzeichen von Wut oder auch Belustigung. „Schau, du musst dir vorstellen, dass du jetzt Junge bekommen würdest, egal von wem. Plötzlich wird eins deiner Jungen entführt und ein paar Monde später erfährst du, dass es nicht tot ist, obwohl du das die ganze Zeit geglaubt hast.“ Seine grünen Augen waren ernst und er betonte jedes einzelne Wort so, als wäre Nachtschweif noch in der milchig riechenden Kinderstube und noch nicht einmal einen Blattwechsel alt. „Nun siehst du auf einer einfachen Grenzpatrouille, dass dein Junges sich dem ErdClan angeschlossen hat, obwohl es dort keinerlei Verwandte hat.“ Er machte eine lange Kunstpause. „Was tust du?“ Die schwarze Kätzin erstarrte. Was tue ich? Das war eine wirklich schwierige Frage, obwohl die Lösung eigentlich klar war. Natürlich würde ich mein Junges in meinem Clan haben wollen. Doch sie wollte das nicht zugeben, weil sie nicht gestehen wollte, dass Funkenpelz recht hatte. Sie schwieg betreten und betrachtete verwirrt ihre kleinen Pfoten. Was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen? Irgendwie schaffte sie es trotz großer Anstrengung nicht, sich in den großen Anführer des WasserClans hineinzuversetzen. Es war ja nicht einmal seine vermisste Tochter, um die es ging. „Was ich tun würde, ist irrelevant“, entschied sie dann stotternd und kniff die grünen Augen prüfend zusammen. „Als Schneepfote von den Zweibeinern zum Hauskätzchen gemacht wurde, wurde sie gezwungen, ihr Clan-Blut zu verschwenden. Dabei ist es egal, von wem sie geboren wurde, mit ihrem Wechsel zum Hauskätzchen machte sie sich zur reinen KeinClan-Katze.“ Entschlossen reckte sie den großen Kopf nach vorne und bemühte sich, ein wissendes Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Gute Ablenkung“, lobte der Krieger zu ihrer Rechten belustigt. Fuchsdung! „Auch wenn Schneepfote ihr Clan-Blut ‚verschwendet‘ hat, wie du gesagt hast – das ändert nichts daran, dass ihr Vater aus dem WasserClan stammt. Sie hat keine Familie in unserem Clan, in Habichtsterns aber schon.“ Ich habe ihm doch gerade das Gegenteil erklärt! Der orange-rot gemusterte Kater schnaubte freundlich, dennoch versuchte er mit aller Kraft, Nachtschweif zu überzeugen. Was ließ ihn da bloß so sicher sein? Das würde doch seinen Clan verraten! Sie schüttelte sich gereizt. Ich sollte aufhören, das über ihn zu denken. Er ist treu und außerdem mein Vater – welche Katze denkt schon über ihren eigenen Vater, dass er einen Clan verrät? Trotzdem hielt sie es nicht länger aus, die Zweifel in ihrem Kopf zu lassen, sie musste ihn einfach fragen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und sah ihm direkt und eindringlich in die großen, grünen Augen, die genau wie ihre aussahen. „Sag mir, argumentierst du für den FeuerClan oder den WasserClan?“, platzte sie energisch heraus und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht zu scharf geklungen hatte. Sie wollte keinen unnötigen Streit anfangen, schon gar nicht mit Funkenpelz. Der schnurrte jedoch nur amüsiert. Er legte den dünnen Schwanz liebevoll auf Nachtschweifs Schulter und stieß sie sanft an, als Zeichen, weiterzugehen. Die anderen fünf Katzen der großen Patrouille waren alle bereits eine Fuchslänge vor ihnen, obwohl sie anfänglich die ersten beiden Katzen nach Blütenschweif, der Anführerin, gewesen waren. Jetzt holten sie aber zum Glück wieder auf und schoben sich sanft hinter die gelbe Kätzin. „Nun“, hob er laut an, „natürlich argumentiere ich für den FeuerClan. Ich kann den Punkt vom WasserClan dennoch gut verstehen.“ Erleichtert atmete seine Tochter auf, als er ruhig fortfuhr. „Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum Echostern Schneepfote so unbedingt behalten wollte. Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn. Echostern hat mit ihr gar nichts zu tun!“ Jetzt mischte sich auch Himmelpfote, ein gelber Kater mit roten Streifen, ein und drückte sich rasch zwischen den beiden Kriegern hindurch, um mit hoch erhobener Schwanzspitze das Wort zu ergreifen. „Schneepfote ist zwar noch jung, aber sie wird bald eine Mutter sein!“, erinnerte er sie begeistert und mit leuchtenden Augen. „Sie ist eine Bereicherung für den Clan! Stellt euch vor, sie bekäme einen großen Wurf von fünf Katzen, dann haben wir irgendwann sechs neue Krieger! Das ist doch wunderbar!“ Der kleine Kater machte einen fröhlichen Freudesprung und sein flauschiges Rückenfell war verzückt aufgestellt. Wo hatte er nur die ganze Energie her? „So und nicht anders“, stimmte Nachtschweif lobend zu, erleichtert über die Unterstützung des jungen Katers. Zwei gegen einen, also haben wir gewonnen. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht, jemanden auf eine Patrouille zu schicken, wenn er gegen die Hauptaufgabe ist. Schließlich war der großen Gruppe aufgetragen worden, Schneepfote zu retten – nicht etwa im WasserClan zu lassen! „Jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin ist wichtig für einen Clan“, erklärte sie dann ungeduldig und ihr buschiger Schwanz strich sehr langsam über den mit weichem Moos und alten Zweigen bedeckten Waldboden. „Natürlich habt ihr recht, aber für die nächsten sieben Monde wird Schneepfote nutzlos sein. Schließlich muss sie die Kleinen ja noch aufziehen“, warf Funkenpelz bedächtig ein. „Ich meine, keine Katze ist nutzlos, doch sie kann höchstwahrscheinlich weder jagen noch kämpfen. Was weiß denn ein Hauskätzchen über das, was wir hier können müssen, um zu überleben?“ Lag da etwa ein leiser Anflug von Spott in seiner tiefen Stimme? Himmelpfote schnappte entgeistert nach Luft. „Stimmt doch gar nicht!“, protestierte er mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen. Mit seinem säuerlich gesträubten Rückenfell sah er aus wie ein junger Igel, dessen lange Stacheln noch weich und ungefährlich waren. Da hat Funkenpelz wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Hör mal, sie muss nun einmal einfach lernen, wie man all diese Aufgaben erfüllt. Schließlich ist sie noch eine Schülerin und ich denke, der SternenClan hat noch sie solch eine perfekte Katze geschickt, die schon von Anfang an alles kann.“ Er schnaubte erschüttert. Was war nur los mit ihm? „Also, gib ihr eine Chance – die hat sie definitiv verdient! Außerdem ist sie nicht nutzlos, selbst wenn sie nur in der Kinderstube faulenzt. Zum Beispiel hilft sie Rauchbach, auf die sechs Jungen aufzupassen. Siehst du, so etwas kannst du nicht!“ Unwillkürlich musste Nachtschweif schmunzeln und in ihrer Unachtsamkeit stolperte sie dummerweise beinahe über einen kleinen Stein, der mitten im lichten Wald aus dem federnden Boden ragte. Peinlich berührt rappelte sie sich wieder auf und schloss sich den beiden diskutierenden Katern wieder an. „Du warst laut deinen Aussagen auch für sechs Monde bloß ein weiteres zu stopfendes Maul, bevor du zum Schüler ernannt wurdest“, erinnerte sie ihren Vater neckend und ihre grünen Augen blitzten schelmisch. Es machte wirklich Spaß, endlich einmal wieder mit ihrer nächsten Familie herumzualbern, wenn auch nur kurz. In letzter Zeit hatte sie nur düstere Gedanken gehabt und sich unheimliche Sorgen gemacht, was das geheimnisvolle Wesen – das nun anscheinend den Namen Kralle trug – in ihrem Kopf zu suchen hatte. Oder warum es sie ständig attackierte. „Das ist ja mal gar nicht nett!“ Funkenpelz stieß sie liebevoll mit einer großen, sandfarbenen Pfote in die weiche Flanke und sie taumelte gespielt erschrocken einige Jungenschritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Denke nur einmal daran, was du für ein schrecklicher Quälgeist warst, als du noch Nachtjunges genannt wurdest“, zog er sie amüsiert auf. „Du und Sandherz – oder Sandjunges –, ihr habt ständig alles kaputt gemacht und selbst nach eurer Schülerzeremonie habt ihr euch nicht geändert.“ Er seufzte nostalgisch, während Himmelpfote genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich schnell zu Brombeerpfote zurückfallen ließ. „Andauernd musstet ihr die Ältesten von Zecken befreien, als Strafen. Das war wohl die beste Zeit, die sich Asternblüte und Zitterschweif vor ihrem Tod hätten wünschen können.“ Als hätte ich kein Gedächtnis. Jedoch war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für genervtes Schnauben – mit einem Mal wurde ihr entspanntes Gesicht wieder ernst und sie blickte ihrem Vater fest in die Augen. „Sei bitte ehrlich. Glaubst du, dass Habichtstern Schneepfote jetzt gehen lassen wird? Ich will nicht, dass wir sie für immer verloren haben.“ Sorge glitzerte in ihren großen Augen und sie hoffte inständig auf ein ‚Ja‘. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich meine Krallen und Zähne bereitwillig einsetzen! Aber der SternenClan war an diesem kurzen Tag offensichtlich nicht auf ihrer Seite. Das ist er ja sonst auch nie. Bedauernd beobachtete sie Funkenpelz, der verdutzt verneinte. „Wieso sollte er? Er hat sie mit so viel Mühe erkämpft, und denk an die Vorstellung, die ich dir vorhin geschildert habe. Er ist zwar nicht Schneepfotes Vater, doch er muss seine Clan-Gefährten ebenso behandeln. Wenn Heidestrauch mit ihr verwandt ist, ist es klar, dass Habichtstern sie haben will.“ Als er ihren niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, wurde sein Blick weich und er strich ihr mit dem langen Schwanz sachte über den Rücken. Dann sah er wieder starr nach vorne, um nicht über irgendwelche Unregelmäßigkeiten im kühlen Waldboden zu stolpern, so wie es ihr dummerweise passiert war. Schließlich trotteten sie immer noch mit den anderen fünf FeuerClan-Katzen in die Richtung der stinkenden WasserClan-Grenze und saßen nicht gemütlich beim vollen Frischbeutehaufen, um sich genüsslich die Zungen zu geben. Diesmal kam ihr der sonst kurze Weg aber unendlich lang vor. Ihre ohnehin schon schlechte Laune sank noch weiter, als sie den logischen Vermutungen ihres Vaters zuhörte. Eigentlich wusste sie es selbst schon, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauchte. Trotzdem wollte sie es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie leider kaum eine Chance hatten. Doch wieso sollte Echostern sie dennoch auf diese Patrouille schicken, wenn sie sich sicher gewesen wäre, dass der FeuerClan die kleine Kätzin verloren hatte? Und wie hatte Habichtstern die Katzen damals auf der Großen Versammlung wohl überzeugt? „Was hat Habichtstern gestern gesagt?“, wollte sie deshalb forschend wissen und blickte Funkenpelz neugierig in die grünen Augen. Der rot-orange gestreifte Kater dachte offensichtlich kurz darüber nach. „Er selbst hat überhaupt nichts gesagt“, stellte er dann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen klar. „Viel mehr haben ihn der gesamte ErdClan und natürlich auch seine eigenen Krieger unterstützt.“ Eins seiner spitzen Ohren zuckte kaum merklich. Was?!, wollte Nachtschweif gerade erschüttert rufen, da hob Blütenschweif vor ihnen abrupt den langen Schwanz und hielt ihn senkrecht in die Luft gestreckt. Bleibt stehen! Nachtschweif kannte die üblichen Schwanzzeichen nur zu gut. „Da drüben ist eine WasserClan-Patrouille“, gab die Patrouillen-Anführerin ruhig zu erkennen und deutete mit der kleinen Nase über den tiefen Graben, der die deutliche Grenze darstellte. Weiter hinten kamen fünf fremde Katzen bereits in ihre Richtung getrabt, mit feindselig angelegten Ohren und Gesichtsausdrücken so kalt wie hartes Eis. Es waren Eibenpelz, Dachspfote, Amselruf, Finkenruf und ihr Schüler Flusspfote und sie starrten sie alle mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Was wollt ihr hier?“, fauchte Amselruf laut und sein dicker Schwanz schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den spärlicher bewachsenen Boden auf der WasserClan-Seite. „Wenn ihr euer Junges zurückhaben wollt, könnt ihr gleich wieder umdrehen. Ihr bekommt höchstens Krähenfraß von uns, wenn überhaupt.“ Seine offensive Körperhaltung sah aus, als würde er jederzeit zum Sprung ansetzen und sich auf irgendjemanden stürzen wollen. Warum war er auch immer so aggressiv? Zornig trat Lilienschweif eine Fuchslänge vor, bis sie mit den Vorderpfoten über der intensiv riechenden Grenze stand und Amselruf die lange Schnauze trotzig ins Gesicht streckte. „Schneepfote ist weder ein Junges noch eure Katze“, knurrte sie wütend. „Sie gehört dem FeuerClan an und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Sie hat uns gebeten, sie aufzunehmen und nicht von euch entführt zu werden.“ „Es reicht!“ Eibenpelz sprang flink zwischen die beiden und stellte schnell sein glänzendes Rückenfell auf, bis er doppelt so groß schien. „Streitigkeiten führen zu gar nichts“, blaffte er die beiden aufgebrachten Katzen gebieterisch an und stieß den weißen WasserClan-Kater energisch in den Bauch. Dann wandte er sich wieder den FeuerClan-Katzen zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass er so ist. Ich nehme an, ihr wollt mit unserem Anführer sprechen?“, vermutete er fragend und als Blütenschweif eilig nickte, gab er seinen Clan-Gefährten ein Zeichen, die große Patrouille in die Mitte zu nehmen, obwohl die FeuerClan-Katzen in der Überzahl waren. Auf dem langen Weg sprach keiner auch nur ein kleines Wort. Nachtschweif verkniff sich mühevoll einige gereizte Kommentare, als sie mehrmals in flachen Pfützen oder sumpfigen Schlammlöchern versank. Seltsamerweise blieben die großen Pfoten der Fremden stets sauber, da sie offensichtlich daran gewöhnt waren, von hohem Grasbüschel zu hohem Grasbüschel zu springen. Hier und da wuchsen kurze Binsen und an manchen Stellen gab es sogar violette oder gelbe Lilien. Dennoch war von dicken, schützenden Bäumen keine leiseste Spur. Ein paar dünne Bäche zogen sich durch den weiten Sumpf, wo das langsam fließende Wasser ausnahmsweise auch einmal klar war. Man konnte das steinige Bett am Boden sehen, weil kein einziges Sandkorn darinlag und das kühle Nass verschmutzen könnte. Bin ich froh, dass ich hier nicht wohne. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Schutz und ich sehe nicht, wo es hier Beute geben soll. Vielleicht schwimmen im seichten Wasser ein paar kleine Fische herum, aber ist das alles? Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die WasserClan-Katzen bis zur nächsten Großen Versammlung verhungert sind. Sie fühlte sich wie eine frisch ernannte Schülerin, weil ihr alles hier so neu und spannend vorkam. In Wirklichkeit war sie noch nie in dem großen Territorium dieses merkwürdigen Clans gewesen, erst in denen des LuftClans und des ErdClans. „Igitt! Wie ekelhaft ist das denn?“, quiekte Brombeerpfote auf einmal angewidert und Nachtschweif konnte ein seltsames Schmatzen hören, als der kräftige Kater sich hilflos im tiefen Matsch regte. Er war in ein weites Schlammloch eingesunken und steckte nun darin fest. Schnurrend packte Funkenpelz ihn am weichen Nackenfell und zog ihn mit viel Wucht wieder heraus, woraufhin Brombeerpfote sich schulterbreit hinstellte und ausgiebig schüttelte. Dickflüssige Tröpfchen flogen durch die Luft und bespritzten die ohnehin schon schmutzigen Pelze aller Katzen. Vielen Dank auch! Ich kann mich ja gleich im Boden versenken!, schimpfte die schwarze Kriegerin genervt im Stillen und versuchte, die Stellen zu ignorieren, an denen der schwere Matsch in ihrem seidigen Fell klebte. Da hielt Amselruf schlecht gelaunt an und drehte sich hektisch zu den FeuerClan-Katzen um. „Wir sind da. Kommt ihr jetzt oder wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen?“, nörgelte er langgezogen und trabte mit hoch erhobener Schnauze in die Richtung eines breiten Flusses, der plötzlich mitten in der flachen Sumpflandschaft aufgetaucht war. Er war nicht so seicht wie die vielen dünnen Bäche und nicht schmal genug, um darüberzuspringen. Wir sollen doch nicht ernsthaft durchschwimmen, oder etwa doch? Entmutigt riss Nachtschweif die grünen Augen auf, als Flusspfote und Finkenruf bereits elegant hineinglitten und mit gleichmäßigen Paddelbewegungen der reißenden Strömung entkamen. Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst! Als sich dann auch noch Amselruf und Dachspfote ins schäumende Wasser stürzten, blieb ihr vor Entsetzen die Luft weg. Wie haben sie Schneepfote da herübergebracht? Sie ist doch nicht etwa … Sie wollte den grauenhaften Satz nicht zu Ende denken. … ertrunken? „Es ist nicht so schwer, wie es aussieht“, beruhigte Eibenpelz sie und ihre Clan-Gefährten laut. „Das Wasser ist zwar kalt, aber ihr werdet nicht sterben. Alles, was ihr tun müsst, ist mit den Pfoten ruhig nach hinten links zu paddeln, damit ihr in einer geraden Linie schwimmen könnt. Andererseits wird die Strömung euch nach links wegdrücken.“ Er schnurrte kurz belustigt und stützte dann Hummelpelz, der mutig eine Pfote ins rauschende Wasser streckte, um schließlich bis zum Bauch hineinzuwaten. Obwohl der braun getigerte Kater sich wie ein unbeholfenes Junges anstellte, schaffte er es irgendwie bis zum sicheren anderen Ufer. Er war zwar einige Fuchslängen weit nach links getrieben worden, dennoch stieg er keuchend aus dem breiten Fluss. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm“, berichtete er seinen Clan-Gefährten erschöpft und nun versuchte auch Nachtschweif, das tosende Gewässer zu bewältigen. Vorsichtig trat sie an die flache Kante, bis einzelne, kleine Wasserspritzer ihre langen Beine nass machten. Als sie eines davon zweifelnd ins schnelle Wasser stecken wollte, rutschte sie auf dem feuchten Gras aus und stürzte kopfüber hinein. Die eisige Kälte fuhr ihr bis auf die Haut und sie wurde wild herumgewirbelt. Als sie es schaffte, ihren Kopf für einige Herzschläge über der Oberfläche zu halten, hörte sie die erschrockenen Rufe von Blütenschweif, Himmelpfote und ihren Eltern. Da krachte sie gegen einen großen Felsen und tauchte wieder unter. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, nach frischer Luft zu schnappen, aber es war hoffnungslos. Sie vergaß augenblicklich, wo oben und unten war und hörte abrupt auf, zu zappeln. Werde ich sterben?, sorgte sie sich schwach. Was wird aus Sandherz? Und Schneepfote und Ampferpfote? Oder Lilienschweif, Funkenpelz, Honigwolke, Flockenschweif und Brandpfote? Werden sie mich vermissen oder mich einfach nur vergessen? Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, spürte sie plötzlich spitze Zähne in ihrem buschigen Schwanz und unterdrückte ein schmerzvolles Jaulen. Kralle, du hast dir wirklich einen schlechten Moment ausgesucht! Warte doch wenigstens, bis ich im SternenClan bin! Doch es war nicht Kralle. Nun berührte sie ein Paar glitschiger Pfoten an ihrer Flanke und scharfe Krallen bohrten sich in ihr Fell. Dann wurde sie mit viel Schwung über das tosende Wasser gewuchtet und blieb zum Glück auf einem flachen, warmen Felsen hängen, der über der Oberfläche weit nach oben ragte. Zwei triefende, merkwürdig riechende Katzen krochen neben ihr langsam aus dem rauschenden Fluss und schüttelten sich unbehaglich das kühle Nass aus dem Pelz. Adlerfeder und Finkenruf? Als sie die grünen Augen einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnete, erkannte sie die beiden WasserClan-Kätzinnen, die sich besorgt über sie beugten. Dann hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme und ein brauner Kater kam vor dem warmen Stein schlitternd zum Stehen. Schon wurde sie mit geübten Bewegungen auf den Rücken gedreht und jemand rammte ihr die Pfoten fest in den Brustkorb. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie kaum geatmet hatte und plötzlich musste sie einen riesigen Wasserschwall aushusten. Ihre Lungen brannten entsetzlich und sie keuchte schmerzerfüllt. Als sie zaghaft den Kopf hob, sah sie Knisterpelz an, der die mit riesigen Augen musterte. Hinter ihm hockten Dachspfote und Flusspfote unruhig da und auch Eibenpelz, Finkenruf und Adlerfeder betrachteten sie ängstlich. Nur von Amselruf war keine noch so kleine Spur. Wo bin ich? Bin ich etwa doch nicht tot? „Nachtschweif! Du lebst!“ Jetzt preschte auch Hummelpelz in ihre Richtung, sein langes Fell tropfte nur so, weil es so nass war. Dennoch war es vor Entsetzen gesträubt und in seinem Gesichtsausdruck lag pure Furcht. Habe ich die Strömung überwunden? Am anderen, scheinbar weit entfernten Ufer tönten auch verschwommene Stimmen von Lilienschweif und Funkenpelz zu ihr herüber, aber sie verstand kein Wort. Wenn Hummelpelz hier ist und die anderen gegenüber von uns sind … dann bin ich drüben! Ein angenehmes Triumphgefühl stieg in ihr hoch, wurde aber von einem weiteren Hustenanfall unterbrochen. „Heiliger SternenClan, Nachtschweif – wie konnte das nur passieren?“, wollte Knisterpelz, der Heiler des WasserClans, tadelnd wissen, obwohl er einen mitleidigen Unterton benutzte. „Ich denke, du solltest erst einmal bei uns im Heilerbau bleiben, bis es dir besser geht. In diesem Zustand würde ich diesen Fluss nicht nochmal durchqueren!“ Sein abstehender Pelz war noch weiter als normal aufgestellt und er hatte ein kleines Bündel von getrockneten Kräutern im Maul. Igitt! „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“, fuhr Finkenruf ihren Bruder Amselruf zornig und jäh an und die Aufmerksamkeit der schwarzen Kriegerin schwenkte augenblicklich zu den beiden weißen Katzen um. „Warum wolltest du unbedingt, dass sie an der gefährlichsten Stelle durchschwimmen müssen? Sie hätten genauso gut den Baumstamm nehmen können!“ Als die langhaarige WasserClan-Kätzin Nachtschweifs verwirrten Ausdruck sah, fuhr sie eilig fort. „Etwas weiter weg von hier ist eine Stelle, wo der Fluss ziemlich harmlos ist und wo ein Baumstamm über ihn hinüberführt. Da hättet ihr alle trocken bleiben können“, erklärte sie geduldig und fauchte dann Amselruf wieder erbost an. Wie bitte? Nachtschweif erstarrte schockiert. Mir ist das alles umsonst passiert? Nur weil Amselruf wollte, dass einer von uns vielleicht ins Wasser fällt? Jetzt wurde sie richtig wütend und hätte ihn am liebsten sofort zerfetzt. Doch das war im Moment nicht möglich, weil sie vollkommen unnötig fast ertrunken wäre. thumb|1px|link= Kategorie:By Sunny Kategorie:Geschichten (Sunny) Kategorie:Dunkler Himmel (Sunny)